


One-time thing

by remm_remm



Series: blue bird - hwasun oneshots [4]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Tried, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Poor attempt at smut, Romance, Smut, Summer, Summer Vacation, Vacation, hwasun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remm_remm/pseuds/remm_remm
Summary: Hyejin is alone with Yongsun in a hotel room, until Byul and Wheein are out. It's fine. They don't really like each other, so nothing's gonna happen. They will just sit there and mind their own business. Right?
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Kim Yongsun | Solar
Series: blue bird - hwasun oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120778
Kudos: 6





	One-time thing

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at any sort of mature content. I never struggled so much with writing as with this one. Respect to people who can write quality smut. Looks like this one's gonna be my first and last attempt 😆. 

Sunset floods the room with warm orange light, tangles in Yongsun's blonde hair, and reflects in her walnut eyes in red flashes. It hurts Hyejin to look at her, but she can't take her eyes away.

"So, are you gonna sit here and stare at me the whole time?" Yongsun smirks insolently with that _only-for-Hyejin_ smile that instantly makes her throat go dry.

"Why not?" She tries to say it in a playful tone, but fails miserably, and Yongsun laughs softly, revealing an even row of white teeth. "If you don't like it, the door is that way."

They're alone in the hotel room, and the only sound is the noise of the city from the half-open window. The AC, to Yongsun's great displeasure, shows no signs of life, and both of them are unbearably hot, because it is mid-April, and they're in Bangkok, and the evil sun is just beginning to hide behind the horizon, and life is seething and pulsating through the burning streets and alleys.

Yongsun's pale skin is glistening and shimmering like a glass in the light, and Hyejin swears she can hear her pulse in the pseudo-silence of a room filled with sunset and tension. Yongsun sits on the bed, her skirt does nothing to hide the lace of her lingerie, and her black tank top sticks to her heated body. Hyejin thinks how much time they have before Wheein and Byulyi will return, and then Yongsun gives her a dark, hungry, absolutely unambiguous look, and all of Hyejin's common sense goes to hell.

She closes the distance between them in two steps, grabs Yongsun by the shoulders and throws her onto the bed, hanging over her. A triumphant smile immediately blossoms on Yongsun's flawless face, and Hyejin feels her uneven breathing and can already confidently tell how fast her heart is beating.

"Come on," Yongsun pulls and licks her lips invitingly. "Do it."

They kiss, and this is the most shameless kiss in Hyejin's life. It's velvet lips and smudged lipstick and an awkward clash of teeth and Yongsun's tongue in her mouth. This is hardly how she imagined their first kiss would be like, but, honestly, she has nothing to complain about now.

Everything led them to this. Everything since that sunny, almost equally unbearably hot day in Seoul six months ago, when Byulyi brought her classmate Kim Yongsun from university to have lunch with Wheein and Hyejin. Since the very moment Hyejin inappropriately joked about Yongsun's future career prospects, and Yongsun responded with extremely unflattering comment about Hyejin herself, they both knew that in the end they would either kill each other or end up in bed together.

Hyejin is glad they chose the latter.

Because Yongsun is obscenely good at kissing, and her hands are already impatiently pulling up Hyejin's shirt. She moans into her mouth, and Hyejin gasps in response, feeling the sweet taste of her lipstick and the freshness of mint on her tongue from the mojito she had a few minutes ago.

"I knew this trip would go great," Yongsun grins as Hyejin pulls away from her lips and kisses the jaw line, then her neck and collarbone. So nice, _so fucking nice_. Yongsun’s skin is salty and damp with sweat, and Hyejin wants to mark it, violently, with teeth and lips and moans of pleasure. She had never been eager to leave hickeys on the bodies of her lovers before, but this is about Kim Yongsun. With this woman Hyejin feels and desires many things for the first time in her life.

"Oh, so this trip was just to get me into bed with you?" Hyejin smiles and lightly nips at the thin skin of her neck.

"M-maybe," Yongsun gasps. "Stop teasing, Hyejin-ah. I know perfectly well what you want right now. Do it."

Hyejin covers her neck and the sensitive skin behind her ear with small kisses, causing Yongsun to eagerly run her nails down her lower back. "Just a minute."

Yongsun sighs with a slight irritation. Hyejin always had problems with discipline. In bed, too. Men found it annoying, women found it hot. But right now Hyejin suddenly realizes with mild horror that if Yongsun would tell her to get on all fours and kiss her feet, she will do it without hesitation.

"Hye–"

"Unnie," Hyejin whispers, and that is also the first time.

Before this trip, they were too busy convincing everyone (including themselves) how much they disliked each other, so words like 'unni' and 'donsaeng' were an unspoken taboo. Only painfully official 'Hyejin-ssi' and 'Yongsun-sunbae'. But today, what happened before Bangkok is absurdly insignificant, and Hyejin allows herself a small display of affection and feels how Yongsun trembles with pleasure. She likes being the eldest for her. Hyejin makes a note to call her that more often.

"Come on, Hyejin-ah." Yongsun kisses her wetly on the shoulder, runs her hot tongue over tanned skin, while Hyejin is still hiding her face in the curve of her neck, exhaling the gingery scent of spices from her trip to the market early this evening, the faint touch of sugary-sweet floral perfume and something elusively _Yongsun_ , tart and addictive. "Don't pretend to be–"

She doesn't have time to finish her sentence, because Hyejin roughly squeezes her breast through the tank top and bites the skin right where her pulse is beating feverishly. Yongsun groans. Loudly. _She has a beautiful voice_. And she arches with her whole body, clings to Hyejin as she bites down and sucks on the delicate skin, leaving a bold red mark, feeling the thin fingers in her hair pulling her closer to the exposed neck. Yongsun sighs, tilting her head back to give her more access, and Hyejin pulls back for a second, admiring her work, then goes down and sucks again, a little lower this time, making Yongsun moan even louder.

"Hush, unnie," Hyejin breathes out hotly, and Yongsun involuntarily bucks her hips up in response. She definitely loves it when Hyejin calls her that. "Fuck. Entire hotel will hear us."

"Do you seriously think that I care about other hotel clients right now?" Yongsun breathes out through her teeth, quickly unbuttoning Hyejin's shirt.

"We don't have much time," Hyejin replies, but slips out of her shirt anyway, and Yongsun immediately rips off the bra with two dexterous movements. Taking off clothes does nothing to alleviate the heat, the air sticks to her damp skin, and Yongsun, with her dark gazes wandering shamelessly over her naked shoulders and breasts, doesn't help at all. "Wheein and Byulyi-unnie will be back soon."

"Byul said she'll take Wheein to Pattaya, so she would start getting ready for tomorrow's gallery opening," she replies, undoing the button on Hyejin's shorts. "She'll come to get us in the morning."

"Oh, god, you've been planning this for a long time, haven't you?" Hyejin chuckles hoarsely.

"Can you blame me?" She snickers, tracing a weightless line with her fingertips from between Hyejin’s breasts down to the hem of her panties.

Hyejin can feel heat and wetness between her legs, and the fact that she is almost completely naked, and Yongsun's clothes is not even crumpled, turns her on as much as Yongsun's darkened eyes, eagerly peering into every inch of her bare skin. The temperature in the room seems to be getting a hundred times more unbearable because the AC is still as broken as it was five minutes ago, and Hyejin and Yongsun are fucking masochists who decided to have sex in the 40 degree heat.

"Dumb AC," Yongsun breathes, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand, and finally ( _finally_ ) begins to take off her tank top. Hyejin immediately stands on her knees and unzips her skirt, pulling it down without much struggle.

"Enough about that already," she winces, settling down on Yongsun's hips again. They both groan from contact, only the thin fabric of the linen separates their heated centers, and it's driving them crazy.

"Okay," Yongsun quickly agrees and moves her hips. Hyejin leans in, kisses the valley between her breasts, trying to unbutton her black lace bra, but her fingers get tangled in the clasp, and she puffs and swears through her teeth like an inexperienced boy who’s seeing a bra for the first time in his life. "Let me help."

Yongsun lifts herself slightly on one elbow and reaches up with her free hand to the clasp and covers Hyejin's trembling fingers with hers, and this small touch suddenly washes over both of them with a wave of tenderness for each other. They unfasten the clasp, and Hyejin smiles in response to Yongsun's grin, gently joining their foreheads.

They stay like this, forehead to forehead, and for several agonizingly long seconds nothing exists but the two of them.

_Ah, damn, I think I really like her._

"You–" Yongsun says as she pulls away a little, her face open and sincere. She doesn't smile anymore, just looks at Hyejin. A glint of sunlight is trapped in her eyes, turning her irises a warm caramel color. Beautiful. Every little part of Yongsun is the embodiment of beauty at its most perfection. "Ahn Hyejin, you–"

"What?"

"Are you sure you want this?" She asks, and Hyejin can hardly hold back a laugh. Both of them are almost completely naked, lying on top of each other, their legs entwined, chest to chest, forehead to forehead, Hyejin can feel the heat and moist between her thighs and pretty sure Yongsun is just as riled up as Hyejin herself. _It's a bit silly to ask this question now_ , she thinks. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she replies.

"With me?"

"Do you see someone else in the room?" Hyejin snorts. Honestly, this woman sometimes gives out such a–

"Is this 'yes' just a one-time thing?" Yongsun's question suddenly interrupts her train of thoughts. For a second, Hyejin stops thinking altogether. "Am _I_ only a one-time thing?"

Five minutes ago, she was staring at Hyejin shamelessly, openly suggesting this and letting her leave screaming red marks on her neck. And now she suddenly looks confused and insecure.

"What are you–"

"I know you were joking when you said I must have been preparing for all of this," Yongsun interrupts her again. "But I– You really didn't notice anything I tried– And so I thought it'd be easier to pretend that I can't stand you– But then this trip happened, and I thought I could try again–"

This is also the first time. This is the first time Hyejin sees her like this. Kim Yongsun is the sun. She is always smiling, she is always happy and full of life and energy, so everyone loves to be around her, even spiky and unpleasant cacti like Ahn Hyejin.

Seeing her so sad… hurts.

"What do you want to hear?" Hyejin doesn't understand. Did she do something wrong?

"The truth." Yongsun looks at her like no one else has ever looked at Hyejin before. Another thing on the list of 'first times with Kim Yongsun'.

"This 'yes' is not a one-time thing," Words come out as quickly as they form in her head. It's weird and amazing, the way Hyejin feels after. As if these were the most important words in her life.

Yongsun doesn't look convinced, but smiles anyway, pulls Hyejin closer by the neck and kisses her. Slow and sweet this time, like she's done it a thousand times before. Somethings tugs in Hyejin's chest from this kiss.

"Okay," Yongsun whispers, pulling away from her lips too quickly. Hyejin wants some more sweet kisses, but the fire in Yongsun's eyes is burning again and she no longer intends to make pauses for feelings clarifications.

She runs her hands around Hyejin's waist, over her wide thighs, grabbing at the large expanse of skin, and Hyejin suddenly feels awfully annoying and way too familiar insecurity swirling inside her like a worm. She strains, looks away, shrinks involuntarily, trying to clasp her legs together. She imagines herself from the side and closes her eyes, as if this will help get rid of the presented picture.

"Don't do this," Yongsun says immediately, and Hyejin can't help but chuckle dryly.

"You see everything, huh," she shakes her head.

"You're beautiful."

"Many would disagree with you."

"I don't care about many," Yongsun says sharply, propping herself up and kissing Hyejin somewhere on the collarbone. Her hands are still stroking her thighs, squeezing lightly on her butt, and Hyejin throws her head back, sighing in pleasure. "You taught me that. Follow your own advices, they're surprisingly good."

A second of self-doubt dissipates slowly. Under Yongsun's dark gaze and hot mouth, she really does feel like the most beautiful creature in the world.

They kiss again, wet and shameless. Yongsun flips them over in one smooth motion and ends up between Hyejin's legs, pressing her against the mattress and moving her hips, ripping another choked sigh out of her throat.

"Beautiful, beautiful," Yongsun whispers against her lips, and they both smile. "Hwasa."

Her right hand goes down and cups Hyejin’s heated center over the fabric of the linen, and Hyejin immediately jerks up her lower half with a groan, trying to increase the contact.

"Uhhh, unnie," she breathes. "Hurry up."

"We've got the whole night ahead of us," Yongsun says, pressing her hand a little harder, and Hyejin growls and arches her back, moving her hips with a hint of desperation. "No reason to rush."

"No…" Hyejin whimpers, sending her pride to hell, because _god, she can't, she needs to feel Yongsun's fingers inside her_. "I thought we agreed not to tease."

"I didn't make that promise." Yongsun smiles playfully and Hyejin kisses the dimples at the corners of her lips. "But, if you ask well, I may change my mind."

Hyejin can't believe her ears. This unnie… How can she go from one mood to completely opposite just like that, in a second? Wasn't she a minute ago kind of confessing to Hyejin, all emotional and shy?

She hates to admit it, but Hyejin likes this duality.

"Please, unnie," she says quietly. She can feel Yongsun's thin fingers pulling back the hem of her panties, painfully slowly sliding below, into the damp heat between her folds. "Please, _please, Yongsun-unnie_ …"

"Fuck, Hyejin, you’re so wet," Yongsun groans, and Hyejin pushes her hips forward, impatiently grinding onto her fingers. "Fuck–"

Yongsun whispers something under her breath, burying her nose in Hyejin's neck, and pushes two fingers inside her, fast and deep. Hyejin growls gutturally, greeting the long-awaited sensation of fullness, her walls tighten around Yongsun's fingers, she feels their every careful movement. It hurts, just a little, but it is nothing compared to that delicious pleasure, filling every cell of her body like honey.

The air in the room is filled with heat, Hyejin's ragged moans and the smell of sex. Yongsun takes off Hyejin's panties, throws it somewhere on the floor and continues to move two fingers inside her, teasingly pressing on her clit with her thumb. Hyejin's eyes roll back, and she doesn't hold back the sounds that come out of her mouth, when Yongsun leaves traces of her teeth on her body. The shameless squelch of fingers penetrating her mixes with their sighs, they're both red and glistening with sweat, but neither dares to stop. Hyejin grabs the back of Yongsun's head, burying her fingers in her damp hair, pulls her towards herself, kisses and feels the salt on her tongue.

Yongsun suddenly slows down, pulls back slightly and laughs softly at confused Hyejin, who grabs her arm and presses down, forcing her fingers to remain inside.

"What are you–" A stream of frustrated profanities gets interrupted by a hot mouth on her right nipple, and Hyejin lets out the most wanton and dirty moan of her life. She has never had much sensitivity to this kind of caresses, but as soon as Yongsun scratches her nipple with her teeth and then immediately licks it with a flat tongue, Hyejin sees sparks in front of her eyes.

"You were saying?" Yongsun wheezes, pulling away from the hardened dark nipple for a second and blowing on the wet skin. Her fingers are still inside, but she barely moves them now, completely focused on Hyejin’s boobs.

"Harder," Hyejin growls. She is close, and she is not even ashamed of the fact that she hardly lasted more than five minutes.

This time, Yongsun doesn't tease and immediately fullfills her request, starting to rub and press roughly on her swollen, painfully sensitive clit.

Hyejin feels the approaching wave and frantically scratches Yongsun's back, causing her to hiss and bite the skin under her left nipple, leaving a mark. Her thighs are shaking, and her walls are clenching around Yongsun's actively moving fingers, and a whimper escapes through her clenched teeth.

"I'm–" Hyejin is close, so excruciatingly close, and it's all too much and too little at the same time. "Unnie, I'm coming…"

Yongsun licks her nipple again, continuing the fast pace of her fingers, and Hyejin finally falls. She lets out a drawn-out moan, pushes her hips forward and arches her whole body, numb with overwhelming pleasure.

Yongsun stretches out her orgasm, until Hyejin begins to wriggle under her, trying to pull away.

"Holy shit, I don't feel my legs," she sighs as Yongsun leans back against the pillow with a satisfied sigh.

"Look at me," she says suddenly, and Hyejin obediently turns to her. Yongsun leans up on one elbow and gently kisses her swollen lips.

"What did you call me?" Hyejin asks.

"What?"

"You called me something," Hyejin pulls back, looking at Yongsun with hazy eyes. "You said I'm beautiful, and them called me… hm… what was it?"

"Hwasa," Yongsun says immediately, and Hyejin interlaces her fingers with hers. "It suits you."

Hyejin thinks it's a great name. Then she thinks that she needs to return the favor, so she lifts her trembling legs to sit on Yongsun's hips.

"My turn," she says with a low voice. Yongsun visibly gulps and wets her lips with a flick of a tongue. "I told you. This 'yes' is not a one-time thing. Far from it."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos, or share your thoughts, if you liked my story✨
> 
> I also have a Ko-Fi page, if you feel generous🥺: https://ko-fi.com/remm_remm


End file.
